Luke (Video Game)
Luke is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Luke's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was with his parents before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" Luke is a prominent member of the cabin group and a good friend of Pete. After Clementine is bitten by a dog and runs into a large number of zombies in the woods, Luke and Pete save her life, bringing her back to their cabin. Seeing her bite, however, Luke drops her and becomes panicked and distrusting of her, although Pete trusts Clementine that it is a dog bite. The two bring her back to the group where they argue about what to do with her, where Pete and Luke (along with a potential third group member if appealed to by Clementine) defend her. Regardless, the group locks her in the shed to wait overnight to see if she turns into a zombie. After it's found out that the bite was indeed caused by a dog, he returns to being friendly towards Clementine, offering her food and speaking to her about Nick's mother and Clementine's own past. If Clementine directly states that her parents died when Luke asks about them, he will admit that he lost his parents, too. "A House Divided" After Clementine finds her way back to the cabin, Rebecca and Carlos explain that Luke went out looking for her, Nick and Pete. After Clementine's encounter with Carver, the rest of the group returns. Luke joins in questioning Clementine about the stranger. They end up leaving the cabin, in search of a new home away from Carver. The group reaches a bridge, and Luke decides to cross with Clementine. Luke nearly falls into the river below but is rescued by Clementine. They make it across the bridge and encounter a man . After a brief conversation, the man notices Nick. Clementine and Luke try to stop him, but it's too late as Nick shoots the man in the neck. They make it to the small shack, which was the man's, and find some food left over. If spoken to, Nick reveals he had to kill his mother. After Kenny's group comes out, Nick aims his gun at Kenny. Alvin is seen talking to Nick as the rest of the group is led inside by Kenny. Once there, Nick and Luke head out to find Walter's friend, Matthew. They are not seen again until dinner. A discussion starts about a town up north, and Kenny finds himself at odds with Luke and Nick. Later in the evening, Luke finds out Nick shot Matthew. Clementine can choose to tell Nick the truth when prompted. Once the group enounters problems with the wind generator outside, Luke and Kenny see to fixing the breaker that blew as a result. Luke is not seen for the rest of Episode 2 after Carver and his men attack, and his whereabouts are unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Luke has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Pete Pete and Luke are shown to be good friends. Pete seems to act almost like a father-figure to Luke and the two seem to have a stable friendship. Pete and Luke are the only two members of the cabin group that defend Clementine when she first meets them in the woods. Clementine Luke and Pete save Clementine from a walker attack in the woods near their cabin and bring her back to the group. Luke thinks Clementine's dog bite is a walker bite and acts in panic and distrust when he discovers it, though Pete and Clementine both convince him it's merely a dog bite when she meets the group. Like Pete, Luke is friendlier to Clementine than the others at first, but regrets being unable to help her or let her escape when she is locked in the shed. He reassured Clementine that he was on her side when the rest of the group discussed about her bite. When her wound is treated, Luke brings her food and explains Nick's past and his actions, speaking to Clementine about her past as well. Nick Luke and Nick appear to be fairly close friends, although he and Nick, along with Pete, disagree on what should be done with Clementine when she first arrives at the group's cabin. He seems to disapprove of Nick's often brash attitude, much to Nick's annoyance. He explains Nick's past to Clementine to help the two make amends. Carlos Though the two are not seen interacting in great detail, Luke seems to respect Carlos and seems to accept Carlos' leadership, not arguing on his decision to put Clementine in the shed. Rebecca Rebecca and Luke are not shown interacting too often, but it is presumed they do not have the healthiest relationship. When Clementine mentions that Luke told her she could stay, Rebecca disregards this, not approving of Luke making decisions for the rest of the group. Alvin Alvin and Luke are not shown interacting too often, but it is presumed they are fairly good friends. Sarah Sarah and Luke are not shown interacting too often, but it is presumed they are fairly good friends. Lee Everett Lee never met Luke and the other cabin survivors and they never interacted with each other but when Clementine tells Luke about him, he thinks that he was very nice to her as he is showing his concern that he was a real good guy that taught Clementine how to survive. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Luke was introduced in a teaser clip posted on Vine by Telltale Games via Twitter. *Luke is the only member of the cabin survivors to not have any family at the cabin. **Luke is also the only member of the cabin to have no known living relatives. *If you choose silence too many times, Luke says he is an expert at talking to girls who don't want to talk to him, implying that he has been rejected by girls, but continued to try to talk to them. *Luke plays poker in his leisure time, though it is strongly implied that he is bad at it when he attempts to shift the conversation back to Clementine's bite. *Luke is the first cabin member to have an unknown status. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Protagonist Category:Cabin Group Category:NPC Category:Unknown